


The Terms

by eyes0ny0u



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/pseuds/eyes0ny0u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: OT5<br/>Genre: Humour, Crack<br/>Type: Drabble<br/>Word Count: 874</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: OT5  
> Genre: Humour, Crack  
> Type: Drabble  
> Word Count: 874

“Hyung,” Minho clapped Jinki on the shoulders to halt his retreat.

“C’mon. You lost. Pay up.” Jinki cringed at Minho’s evil leer.

A chorus of hoots and cat calls came from the other members sprawled in various state of undress around the living room. Booze and favourite late night snacks littered the coffee table and the floor.

“I was just going to grab water.”

“Head’s up!”

Jinki fumbled the bottled water Taemin tossed his way. Glaring at the youngest as he finally secured the container in his hands.

Taemin merely winked at him as he popped a peanut in his mouth. Chewing slowly with a rude smirk on his face.

The little shit.

“Stop stalling, old man. Get your ass back here,” Key drunkenly cackled from the couch.

Why the hell did he think playing strip poker was a good idea?

Because he was a cocky bastard, that’s why. Everyone knew he was a card shark, he was the best poker player among the band. And he wasn't supposed to lose, damnit!

Taemin was down to his skivvies, while Jjong, Bummie and Minho had lost their shirts in the last three rounds. The amount of accessories they had on when they started the game had dragged the stripping until after the eighth soju bottle.

Man, they were so hammered. The others more so than him. But Enough alcohol was in his system to make careless.

He and Jjong were going head to head for the last game. He was already holding two kings when the king of hearts came out after a 10 of spades and 3 of diamonds. Oh, Jjongie, he had gloated, already anticipating the Jonghyun show.

“Hyung, how about we raise the stakes,” Jjong shot him a lopsided smile, reaching for another shot of soju.

“You’ve only lost your watch and those stupid Star Wars socks -"

"Hey!"

"How about loser lose it all. Waddaya say?” Jjong continued ignoring his indignant protest.

“Why?"

"Because it's the last round. And this all means shit if no ones ends up naked."

Drunken nods and mumbled assents supported Jjong's argument. Jinki had shrugged and agreed. He was pretty sure he was going to win anyways.

Minho flipped the Turn card to reveal a 7 of spades.

Jjong had cussed while Jinki smirked.

River card: 9 of hearts.

Jjong hooted triumphantly, slamming his cards face up in front of Jinki. A queen of diamonds and a jack of hearts.

The puppy had scored a Straight.

Son of a bitch.

"Ok, what do I have to do, to keep my boxers on?"

"Nothing. You're not keeping them," Minho said flatly.

"Minnie," Jinki whined, pouting cutely at the biggest putty in the group.

"Uh-uh, don't let the devil win, hyung," Taem said when Minho looked like he was about to break.

"Old man, you either do it or I do it. Those are your choices," Key directed the offer to the ceiling. But Jinki knew. All of them knew.

"Shit, Bummie," Jinki wasn't really bothered at the thought of doing the Full Monty. He was just being a sore loser.

"okay, Okay, OKAY!" Jinki started unzipping his hoodie as Key rose from the couch.

"Hey Bum, we've seen the old man naked - that's no biggie," Jjong interrupted. "How about we trade his boxers for topless hip rolls?"

Silence.

Slow shit-eating grins spread through the members.

Hell.

"No," Jinki said in a tone that brooked no arguments.

"Yes," Kibum countered slanting him a look, pink tongue peeking out to slowly run across his bottom lip.

Fuck. Fuck you, Kibum.

The members scrambled for better vantage points as he slowly took off his shirt.

"Make it a slow grind, daddy," Taem requested seductively from his new position in front of the couch. Minho quirked an eyebrow in agreement, eyes heavy and intense. Jjong started singing Odd Eye, voice hoarser that usual.

Jinki locked eyes with Jjong as he started singing the falsetto howls. Jinki carefully rolled his hips to the cadence of the notes. Contracting and releasing his abs as he bent his legs a little lower, thighs bunching with the effort. Jinki closed his eyes and allowed his body to move to Jjong's breathy voice.

It surprisingly, felt good, Jinki thought, pulling a sharp pelvic thrust. Biting his lips at the gasps he heard.

He was mid roll when he realized his music was gone. Jinki opened his eyes to find his members passed out.

Rude, much?

Jinki shrugged and picked up his clothes, unsteadily making his way to his room.

"We're not playing strip poker with the old man again," Kibum declared after the echo of Jinki's bedroom door closing faded.

"Yeah, that was..." Taemin trailed off, still a little stunned.

Jjong mumbled his need to shower, ignoring the collective snorts of the youngsters.

As the others retreated to their bedrooms, Minho checked the locks and lights around the apartment. All the while plotting the perfect opportunity to challenge the eldest to another bout of strip poker. It'd be a one-on-one game.

After all, Choi Minho didn't like losing. A wicked grin spread across his face at the thought of his winning terms.

~ Fin ~


End file.
